Listen
by Sora Livana
Summary: The rain pounded heavily onto the sodden ground, drenching the teenager stood there, head bowed, water pouring down his face... It was all his fault. Why did he always hurt the people that he loved? Angsty fic, oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, which I actually wrote quite a while ago in August 2007. I knows its a bit (cough) angsty but i think its ok... what about you? If you have any comments or even criticism, please tell!**

* * *

**Listen to the Rain – Evanescence (Songfic)**

**Listen Listen  
****Listen Listen  
****Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
****Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
****Listen (listen) Listen (listen)**

The rain pounded heavily onto the sodden ground, drenching the teenager stood there, head bowed, water pouring down his face, mingling with his salty tears. Blonde hair hung limply on his shoulders.

Thunder shook the world, as lightening illuminated the sky, but he did not notice. _It's all my fault, everything. All I ever do is hurt the people that I care for. _In his mind he could hear Al screaming, _Brother! Help me! _But he had failed him. It was all his fault.

**Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
****Aaah  
****Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)  
****Aaah  
****Frantically searching for someone to hear  
****Their story before they hit ground**

Why couldn't things be how they used to be? Why did he no longer seem to be capable of being happy? The guilt he felt overwhelmed him at times, making him wonder why he even bothered to continue his shell of a life. But in his heart, he knew why.

_Alphonse…_ Al was his brother, and after all that had happened to him these past few years, Ed owed it to him. Al was the only reason he had to live.

**Please don't let go  
****Can't we stay for a while?  
****It's just too hard to say  
****Goodbye  
****Listen to the rain**

But suddenly another thought surfaced into his already confused mind, one that for years he had tried to deny, forcing it into the deepest corners of his sub-conscious.

_What if Al was better off without me?_ More sobs escaped him. His mind, already fragile, began to shatter. What if it was true? After all, he was the one who had caused all of the pain, all the hurt. He was the one who had persuaded Al to try and bring back their mother. Him, nobody else. The burden was his own to carry. After all, if he had never been there, nothing bad would have happened, right? Maybe, if he went, nothing bad would ever happen again…

**Aa… ah  
****Listen Listen  
****Listen Listen  
****Listen Listen  
****To the rain weeping  
****Oo… ooh oooh ooh oo… ooh  
****Oo… ooh oooh ooh oh oh**

He shook his head violently; trying to rid himself of the thought, will it away. But it remained in his mind, haunting him. An unbidden voice rose into his conscious. _Al would be better off without you. You don't even deserve to live anymore; the world would be a better place without you in it…_it taunted. Something flashed in front of his eyes. He saw the day that Al and him had attempted the forbidden art. Tried to bring their mother back from the other side.

_I only wanted to see her face again, touch her skin… _The gate appeared before him in his mind's eye, towering, terrifying him even now. Al's screams echoed through his memories, never leaving him in peace. They would never stop, not until his dying day.

_Maybe that won't be too soon from now…_

How he dreamed of dying, leaving this forsaken world behind. Al was the only thing holding him back. Sometimes he looked at the razor on the bathroom sink and wondered why he didn't just end it there and then, but he couldn't. Or could he? He felt the pain of guilt and misery build up in his chest once again, stronger this time. He began crying in earnest, his sobs echoing in the half-light, the rain still throwing it down, the storm raging in his mind. Oh, how he wished for the numbness to take hold of his completely, so that he could no longer feel the guilt of what he had done to his brother, the pain of his past…

_Alphonse, I'm sorry…_

**I stand alone in the storm  
****Listen Listen  
****Suddenly sweet words take hold  
****Listen Listen**

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps behind him, thudding loudly on the saturated ground.

" Brother! What's wrong? Why are you standing out in the rain?" The pace of the footsteps quickened, and it wasn't long before he felt a heavy, cold hand on his shoulder. "Ed! What's happened?" Al asked, the worry in his metallic voice obvious, noticing the tears streaming down his elder brother's face, even in the rain.

"Nothing's wrong, Al" he replied in a cracked and broken voice, but he was fooling neither of them.

"Niisan?" He enquired in a reproachful voice. Ed exhaled deeply, causing his whole body to shake.

**Hurry they say  
****For you haven't much time  
****Open your eyes  
****To the love around you  
****You may feel all alone  
****But I'm here still with you  
****You can do what you dream  
****Just remember to  
****Listen to the rain**

"I'm sorry Al…" his younger brother peered at him.

"For what, brother?"

"Everything" Ed tried to choke back more tears. Al paused for a few seconds, before replying simply,

"I forgave you long ago, Brother."

**Oo… ooh ooh oh oh oh  
****Ooh ooh oh oh ooh  
****Listen**


End file.
